Marriage Broken
by TheStrangeAndBeautiful
Summary: House and Cameron's marriage is just as broken as they are. Angst/Romance. House/Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

The marriage was broken before it even began. He never thanked her for cleaning or cooking. They hardly touched and he never smiled. She longed for a night they would both be home and he might climb into bed and hug her as she lay, back to him; cold and lonely, his strong arms holding her safe. She longed for the occasional rainy evening when he'd bring out some scotch and step in her way, that over-powering stare holding her captivated as he reached out and pulled her to him. These evenings brought the relationship they had both craved into reality… But they were too few and far between and he saw her look the other way when she passed his office at work and he couldn't ignore the black circles under her eyes and amount of double- shifts she pulled. He pretended not to notice her untouched dinner in the trash and the bones that jutted out when he did bring himself to hold her. He visited Wilson so as not to sit in an empty apartment; angry that he never used to mind being alone.

He never said anything but he saw the way Chase looked at her. He knew it was hidden but it wasn't until she bent over a patient, hurriedly tending to her wounds that the necklace swung free of her shirt and the ring shone gaudily in the fluorescent lights and he realised how much it hurt him. She didn't notice the pain flash in his eyes; it was hidden behind a hard blue gaze by the time she looked up at him and stuffed the chain back behind her collar. He knew all he had to do was to show her he cared and the ring would be back in Chase's pocket, ready for some other lonely wife or desperate nurse. He knew its cheap promise was weak and based on Chase's male lust and her longing to be loved by _someone_.

He had told her marriage wouldn't work but she had insisted and now she was paying for it each day as her tiredness dragged her feet and loss of appetite drained her face of health. His incapability to show his love for her sucked the happiness out of her eyes and then the misery leaving just a hollowness that she was too weary to blink away.

He didn't hear Wilson's warnings or Cuddy's attempt at reminding him to _try harder_. He buried his head in his stupid TV shows and his difficult cases until he caught her at the pharmacy, shoving a form across the counter and being handed a box in return.

_Please let me know what you think. No flames. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

She began to stuff it in her lab coat pocket but he came up behind her and took hold of her wrist. He pulled her round and turned her hand over. She watched him read the box, and flinched when realisation hit him and he turned his concern into anger.

'Why?' He barked suddenly demanding an answer he already knew.

'My doctor suggested them and thought I may as well give them a go.' She bit her lip and gently took the box back off him. He watched her slip them into her pocket, allowing himself to register how ill and unhappy she looked.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't have chance.' She was surprised at his question.

'Right.' He nodded once. 'Well, if you came home occasionally you might have had chance.' She closed her eyes, pained at the situation.

'Do they work?' He asked for something to say.

'I don't know; I haven't really given them enough of a go yet.'

'I guess not… seeing as how they have to be taken _with a meal_! When _was_ the last time you ate Cameron? You do remember food don't you?' His sarcastic comment made her look away and he wondered if she had tears in her eyes. Calling her by her second name had come naturally but he knew she would think it deliberate.

He could get a reaction out of her because she cared. She couldn't get him to even look at her because he refused to show that _he_ actually cared too.

'I have to go.' She finally said, slowly turning away.

'That's right, tonight you see Chase.' She paused and then began to walk away. 'I hope he's paying you.' He raised his voice.

'You son of a bitch.' She whipped back around, tears threatening to spill out of her red-rimmed eyes.

He opened his mouth to retort but Cuddy was marching towards them.

'House!' She snapped. 'Stop being a jerk…' She shook her head suddenly remembering to be professional. 'And please keep your marital problems to yourselves.' She widened her eyes; nodding towards some patients who sat in the waiting area staring.

'Dr Cuddy!' House exclaimed dramatically. 'Did you know one of your staff members is taking anti-depressants? Mood altering, so I hear.'

'Who isn't?' Cuddy sighed, rolling her eyes before seeing Cameron's expression and realising the situation. She smiled sympathetically at the young doctor's sallow face.

'Dr Cameron, if you need time off work…'

'She's fine.' House cut in irritably.

Cameron finally opened her mouth to say something but her pager beeped. She snatched it up, read it and hurried off. Cuddy turned back to House.

'You're an idiot House.' She said glaring up at him. 'Do you want to lose her?'


	3. Chapter 3

He came home to find her placing his dinner on the kitchen table. He nodded and sat down to eat. She put her own plate in the place opposite and slid into the chair. She watched him eat nervously before beginning on her own food. She ate half of it; him impressed but pretending not to care. Finally she spoke, her soft voice cutting into the uncomfortable silence.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the anti-depressants.' She tried to smile at him.

'I don't like you taking them.' He said before clearing his throat awkwardly.

'I haven't been experiencing any of the side-effects, I…'

'I mean I don't like you _having_ to take them.' She nodded, surprised but feeling more relaxed.

'I don't love Chase.'

'I know.'

Another pause. She put down her knife and fork and looked up. He allowed himself to see the sadness in her eyes. He thought it was better than emptiness.

'I told you it wouldn't work.'

'I just wanted… I thought I could make you happy.'

'But instead I've made you as miserable as I am.' He growled softly. She nodded, biting her bottom lip, a single tear making a track down her face.

'You do make me happy.' He allowed kindness and his affection for her to show in his expression, his eyes.

Whilst she washed up, he played on the piano. Then he pulled out his orange bottle and downed a few pills. He moved through to the kitchen to find her swallowing a pill of her own with a mouthful of water.

'Don't take those anymore.' She looked round at him. She wished she could say the same to him about his own drugs but knew she couldn't. His pain was worse than hers. 'You won't need them anymore.'

She smiled up at him and he pulled her into his arms. It was his way of promising happiness. She hoped it would happen and knew it would take time.


End file.
